The Greatest of These
by bronzehairedgirl
Summary: Bella has a dream that leaves her confused. What does it really mean?
1. Patient and Kind

**The Greatest of These…**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to my betas – sillybella, be my escape, and Cocoa – for all your help and patience as I tried to 'get it right'. Special thanks to sillybella, my biggest advocate on this story. Without your encouragement this may have never seen anything more than the bottom of the wastebasket.

**_Chapter 1: Patient and Kind_**

by bronzehairedgirl

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

_It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_Love never fails._

_And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love._

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8;13_

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As far as Charlie was concerned, I was at the Cullen's house because Edward and I were working on our American History presentation. Our 'decade project' was on life in America during the 1950s. Charlie had grudgingly allowed me to come. I had calmly stated my case – my ancient computer with its sub-standard dial-up internet service was not up to the task of downloading the audio and video files we needed for our PowerPoint presentation. Carlisle had also been very persuasive when he assured Charlie that he would supervise us himself. What Charlie didn't know was we had already finished the project. Having a partner with first hand knowledge of the last ten decades has its benefits.

The real reason I was here was because Edward was worried about me. His whole family was, I think. It was becoming more and more obvious how much they cared for me. I loved them all, too. I never knew having a large family could be so nice. And I do think of them as _my_ family now. Edward and I were still butting heads over the issue of me becoming a vampire and marrying him. But that hadn't stopped any of them from welcoming me into the family as if I was already one of them. As we sat in their living room together, they were all worried about the extent of my recent emotional turmoil.

"Bella," Alice looked at me with deep concern in her eyes, "we're worried about how this has affected you." I wondered what visions she'd had about me, if any, the last few days.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emmett asked. Emmett, whom I once found terrifying, had surprisingly become the person to whom I could confide my deepest secrets.

"I'll be fine. It's just awful what happened to that little girl."

Two days ago Carlisle had a toddler come in to the hospital. She had been savagely abused. When it was reported on the local news that night Charlie had left the room, his usual professional detachment gone for the moment, his face a mask of anger. I had never seen him react like that to a case before. I knew it must have been very bad. When I asked him about it later he answered my questions. In his own way I think he was trying to protect me. By giving me the details, he was letting me know just how bad people can be so I could be careful. Now I wished I hadn't asked. The details of what had happened were too awful. It bothered me. A lot. My sadness and anger were overwhelming and I couldn't hide it.

I looked over at Esme. I knew it had bothered her, too. The fact that it was a small child seemed to disturb her. I assumed because she had lost a child of her own. But there seemed to be something about the abuse itself that affected her, I just wasn't sure what. I watched her as she stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. I could tell she was worried about me just like the rest of them, but she was also battling her own demons. I continued to let my gaze wander around the room, looking at each of them, noting the worry and concern I saw in every face. My eyes locked with Rosalie's. I saw sadness and regret in her expression, but there was something more hidden under the surface of what she was allowing to be seen. Something that was reminiscent of Esme's desire.

I looked down at my hands, fighting back the tears as a tidal wave of emotion threatened to break free. "How can someone do that to a child? That poor innocent little girl?" I whispered.

Thank goodness Jasper was here. Otherwise, I'm sure there would have been more than just the few tears that ran down my cheeks. Edward tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer. I looked up at him, searching his rigid face. "Some of the worst monsters are the human ones. People like that are a million times worse than whatever you think you are. They are the _real_ monsters."

Edward grimaced and gave a slight nod of his head. He couldn't argue my point. I was right, and he knew it.

"It was horrible, but she's getting help now. She's safe." Carlisle tried to reassure me. I could only nod.

I glanced over at Jasper knowing he could feel my emotions. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Worry. Anxiety.I'm sure he understood the anger and sadness. But did he understand the rest? My confusion over my dream and what it meant? My worry and anxiety over whether to tell Edward about it?

I had fallen asleep that first night thinking about how terrible it was and what a shame it was that there were couples who would have loved that child with their whole being. I had expected my thoughts to result in nightmares. Instead, I had a seemingly happy dream. But it had left me confused about my own feelings. The only part I could remember was really just a snapshot moment in the dream. _Edward stood behind me, looking over my shoulder, smiling proudly. I sat in a rocking chair with the same smile of pride and joy as I looked down at the baby I held in my arms._ I didn't know what it meant. I had never wanted kids before and I didn't think my feelings had changed. I also knew that the happy family from my dream was impossible.

I looked up to find Emmett watching me very closely. "Let's go for a walk, Bella," he said as he stood up. I caught the look between him and Edward, and the nod before Edward looked at me. "Go on," he said, leaning in to kiss me gently. "I'll be here when you get back."


	2. Hope

**The Greatest of These…**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to my betas – sillybella, be my escape, and Cocoa – for all your help and patience as I tried to 'get it right'. Special thanks to sillybella, my biggest advocate on this story. Without your encouragement this may have never seen anything more than the bottom of the wastebasket.

**_Chapter 2: Hope_**

By bronzehairedgirl

Emmett and I sat at the edge of the tree line on the large, flat rock overlooking the river. The forest was thick and dark behind us. In front of us the river, with its lazy current, reflected the gray of the clouds overhead. It was so very quiet here. Our spot. This was where we came when we wanted to talk privately. We were far enough away from the house so the others couldn't overhear us and Edward couldn't hear Emmett's thoughts. We both knew our conversations here were private, but not a secret. I couldn't expect Emmett to keep his mind completely clear of everything we talked about here. Most of the time, I told Edward myself, if it was mine to tell. It still amazed me how quickly Emmett and I had become confidants. Maybe it was because of the bond we developed early on. Emmett understood my feelings for Edward. He had experienced the same human emotions for Rosalie. I could tell Emmett anything and he seemed to feel the same way. Emmett, the fun-loving, full of life, big bear of a guy, has a serious side, too. He has become a big brother to me in so many ways. This part of our relationship is what I cherish the most.

I looked at Emmett, worry written all over his face. "Talk to me, Bella. What's up? I know you're bothered by what happened to that little girl, but there seems to be more."

Man, he's gotten really good at reading me. I looked down, trying to decide where to start. Trying to decide how much to tell him, even though I knew I would end up telling him everything.

"Well," I started hesitantly, "I fell asleep the other night thinking about that little girl and how awful the whole situation was. And I also thought about Esme. How she would love to have a child. It's just not fair that there are couples that want a child and can't have one while others have them and shouldn't." I swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to continue. Emmett waited patiently, watching my eyes, reading my face, knowing I had more to say. "I had expected to have nightmares, but instead I had a dream that…Edward and I had a baby." My quiet words came out in a flurry, but I knew he heard them. I couldn't believe I had actually said them out loud. I felt my checks flush, but for once he didn't comment on it. "I've been trying to figure out what it means." My voice sounded weak and confused, but I felt some relief to finally be sharing this with someone.

He sat up straight, surprised by what I had just said. "And I take it you haven't told Edward about your dream." It was a statement, not a question. He knew that this was the remainder of the puzzle of what had been causing my distress.

"Of course not. You know how he would react." Every part of me tensed. All my frustration from the past two days came flooding back. Edward would see this as a sign, a sign for me to stay human. "It would just give him more ammunition in his argument to keep me human." I closed my eyes and took another calming breath. I needed him to understand that there was more to the dream than just the obvious. "Emmett, I don't want a child. It's more than that. If I could have Edward's child…I don't know, maybe I would consider it." I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts and images of Edward's joyous face flooded my mind. I pictured him years later teaching our son to play ball. Or cheering from the stands as our daughter ran in her first race at a track meet. I even went so far as imagining him teaching them to drive. He would be a good father. I sighed and opened my eyes. "But that's not possible so it doesn't really matter. I know Edward would just see this as another reason for me to stay human, so that I can have the opportunity to have a child one day. He won't see past his own argument to understand my true feelings." I couldn't hide my irritation. Edward's views already had me on edge and I hadn't even talked to him yet.

Emmett watched me silently for a long moment before speaking. "You need to talk to him about this."

I knew he was right. I tilted my head with a small shrug. "First, I need to figure it out myself."

He stared out over the water, his eyes not really focusing on anything. I knew the look. He was remembering something. "You know, kids aren't so bad," he said with a smile.

I raised a questioning eyebrow waiting for more.

"I've told you that I had a big family." I nodded. "I was the youngest, and yes, Momma spoiled me." He grinned at some long ago memory. "My oldest siblings were married and were already having kids. I loved all my nieces and nephews. I loved spending time with them. I would play football and wrestle with the boys. And with the girls…" He pointed his finger and his tone turned playfully gruff. "If you breathe one word of this to anyone I will vehemently deny every word of it…I had more than my share of tea parties with the girls." He smiled as he remembered.

I tried to picture it. Emmett sitting among the other 'guests' – of both the human and doll varieties – and holding tiny toy tea cups in his huge, strong hands, sipping the 'tea' daintily. I shook my head, laughing at the scene in my head, "You're just a big ol' softy." I heard a low, playful growl. I turned to look at him and saw a brief twitch at the corners of his mouth. He was fighting to keep his face twisted into a snarl. "Cut it out." I said, giving his shoulder a shove. The fact that he swayed with it told me he was playing along. "You liked it and you know it."

The growl grew a little louder, but he was grinning now. "Maybe. But you'll never be able to make me admit it in front of anyone else." He gave me a menacing look and nudged my shoulder playfully. I don't care what he says, he loved those tea parties. I laughed. Emmett always knew how to lighten the mood, especially my mood.

"I bet you were their favorite uncle."

He chuckled softly, "At least I like to think so."

"So…have you ever wanted kids of your own?" I asked curiously. All the talk about his family made me wonder about his own desires.

Emmett stood and walked to the water's edge. Uh-oh, wrong question? He picked up some stones and began to skim them across the dark surface of the water. I got up and walked to his side. I watched him closely, patiently waiting for an answer. His face was like the water – a strong undercurrent of emotion hidden beneath the calm appearance of the surface. He looked down at me with a small thoughtful smile. "Well, we're back to the impossible, so it's another moot point." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. I simply nodded, letting it go for now.

He turned to face me, his expression serious. He placed his giant hands on each of my shoulders. I wasn't sure if it was to keep me from turning away or to stress what he was going to say. Either way, he had my full attention. The way he searched my eyes made me feel like he was taking a good long look inside my mind, inside my heart. "You said you've never wanted kids before, but you must really love him if it makes you consider changing your mind."

What he said triggered something in my mind. 'You must really love him.' Of course I loved Edward. That was never in question. But my subconscious began pushing something to the forefront. If I could _give_ Edward a child, would it change my feelings about having kids? If it was something he truly wanted, then yes, even though it would be impossible, it would be my desire to give it to him. I knew that no matter what happened, no matter what Edward did or said, I would always love him with all my heart and soul.

Emmett's eyes still held me captive. I could see a certain level of understanding there. And he was waiting for me to grasp it. He continued, "My sisters always said that having a child was the greatest, purest love you could ever know."

As suddenly as a lightening strike I understood. My mind reeled trying to wrap itself around the realization of what the dream meant. The baby in my dream was a symbol of our love for one another. A life created from our love. It truly was the greatest, purest love…_unconditional love_.


	3. Faith

**The Greatest of These…**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to my betas – sillybella, be my escape, and Cocoa – for all your help and patience as I tried to 'get it right'. Special thanks to sillybella, my biggest advocate on this story. Without your encouragement this may have never seen anything more than the bottom of the wastebasket. And thanks to Marcy for understanding that coincidences happen.

_**Chapter 3: Faith**_

By bronzehairedgirl

I watched as understanding washed over Bella. I knew she would get it. In fact, I felt confident that she had known it all along. She just needed a little help to pull it into conscious thought. I believed Bella truly loved Edward. I even understood what it was like to love someone so exceptionally wonderful and have them love you in return. I never doubted the depth of Bella's love for Edward, even when Edward did.

A small grin turned up the corners of Bella's mouth. It continued to spread until a joyous smile consumed her face. She looked at me, her eyes sparkling. "I love him that much!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with awe.

I couldn't help it; I bellowed a deep, exuberant laugh. It was so good to not only see her smile, but to see her happy again. I had been so worried about her these last couple of days. Edward said she had been distant and withdrawn. Lord knows, she has plenty of things to worry about with the threat of Victoria and the Volturi. I had promised Edward I would try to get her to talk and I felt relieved that it turned out to be a benign problem, one relatively easy to solve.

"Shall we?" I asked and gestured in the direction of the house with a tilt of my head.

We walked through the thick forest in silence for a while, Bella lost in her thoughts. When she finally looked up at me, her eyes still danced with happiness, but her expression was serious. "Earlier…when I asked…" She trailed off, seemingly unsure whether to ask or not.

"If I ever wanted kids of my own," I finished for her. She nodded. I knew I would have to explain eventually. Bella wasn't one to let things go for very long. I thought for a moment before answering. My own feelings on the matter were tightly intertwined with what Rosalie wanted. Rose had to leave behind a family she loved deeply when she was changed. Even though we had a close, loving family now, I knew she yearned to have what was lost to her.

"One of the things Rose hates about being a vampire is no longer having the choice. If she were human she could decide if she wanted to have a child. But now, it doesn't matter what she _wants_, that choice has been taken away," I explained. I couldn't keep the sorrow from creeping into my voice.

I had seen the sadness in Rose's eyes many times. I would do anything to be able to remove it. I had pictured it in my mind often enough – Rose smiling as she held our child. My angel holding an angel of her own – a daughter. Someone she could pamper and spoil. A family that we created out of our love for one another.

"Believe me, if I could give her a child, our child, and it would make her happy, I wouldn't hesitate. So, in that regard I suppose the answer to your question is yes." Of course I would want it if that's what Rose wanted. Rose means the world to me and my greatest desire is to make her happy. But did I really have my own desire to have a child? I wasn't sure. I liked kids, but the idea of being wholly responsible for a helpless, fragile life was frightening. "I have also wondered if being a father would be the same as what I enjoyed with my nieces and nephews. Somehow, I don't think it would be quiet the same. As much as I loved it, playing with them was just that – me acting like a kid. I didn't have the responsibility that goes along with it."

She nodded, understanding. "You love her so much that her desire is your desire, too. But, if it were only up to you, you're not sure what you would want."

"Exactly." I smiled down at her. "It sounds like you really have figured things out."

"Well, it's very close to the way I feel. Except that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't choose to have a child for myself. But if it were something Edward wanted, and if it were possible, then I would want to give him that gift." The joy engulfed Bella's face again as she talked. "It's amazing isn't it? This love that makes your heart feel like it will burst."

We paused, and I took a few seconds to look Bella fully in the face. She was obviously someone very much in love. I reached down, careful not to crush her, and wrapped her in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. "Yes, it is," I said cheerfully. She tilted her face toward mine and giggled, wiggling her feet. I chuckled and put her down. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as we began to walk again.

We were almost back to the house. Bella must have realized it, too. She stiffened and her movements became more rigid. Our pace had become very slow, even by Bella's standard.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned she was suddenly having second thoughts about talking to Edward. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. I stopped, realizing she had continued to move only because I was pulling her along.

"I'm still not sure how to explain it. What if he won't listen? What if I can't make him understand just how much I love him?" she asked, her voice full of the anxiety from earlier. Her heart rate and breathing increased. I gripped her shoulders and bent to look her square in the eyes. The sheer panic I saw there startled me.

"Bella, calm down. Take some deep breathes before you pass out on me." I waited, breathing with her, while she did as I asked. When her heart rate began to decrease I spoke again. "You're getting too worked up over this. It's going to be okay. He'll understand."

Her eyes still betrayed her doubts. I sighed. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"Then explain it the same way you explained it to me. Trust him to listen and trust him to understand. He will listen because he loves you more than anything in his existence, even more than his own existence." She flinched at my reminder of Edward willing to end his existence because he thought she had died. I held her gaze and emphasized again, "Trust him." I stood straight and put my arm back around her shoulders as I pulled her toward the house. It was time for Bella to talk to Edward so they could both be happy.


	4. Love

**The Greatest of These…**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I know it has taken a really long time to update this story. This part has been especially difficult for me and I refused to post it until I was happy with it. A Huge Thank You to my betas – sillybella, be my escape, and Cocoa – for all your help and patience as I tried to 'get it right'. They were invaluable as I wrote, re-wrote, and re-wrote this chapter. Special thanks to sillybella, my biggest advocate on this story. Without your encouragement this may have never seen anything more than the bottom of the wastebasket.

_**Chapter 4: Love**_

By bronzehairedgirl

I heard them coming through the woods so I walked out on the front porch to meet them. Bella had been really upset the last couple of days, but I got the feeling she was holding something else back. Jasper told me what she was feeling earlier. Some of her emotions didn't quite fit the conversation. Something else was going on in that head of hers. I could see it in her face; there was something she wasn't telling me. It still drove me insane not being able to hear her thoughts. She edited far too much.

Emmett had told me he would talk to her to see if he could get to the bottom of it. I hoped she would open up to him. They will never know just how pleased I am that they have become so close. Emmett is a great brother. He readily accepted Bella as a sister. It is fun to watch Emmett and Bella interact. He lets her get away with saying or doing things that the rest of us would get pummeled for. Except for maybe Rosalie, none of the rest of us would ever get away with saying some of the same things Bella has said.

I am truly happy Bella has had the opportunity to experience having siblings. I had been an only child, but my family life had been much different than hers. It is somewhat comforting to know that even though we are dangerous for her, we can still be a positive experience in her life.

I caught Emmett's thoughts just before they emerged from the woods. _You guys really need to talk. I convinced her to tell you what's on her mind. But Edward, you have to hear her out. Don't get upset. She's afraid of how you will react._

I saw them then. Emmett had his arm around Bella's shoulders and Bella was looking down at her hands as she wrung them in front of her. She appeared to be reluctantly allowing Emmett to lead her towards the house.

She looked up, and as our eyes met I could see the anxiety in her face as tension creased her brow. I stiffened in anticipation of the apparently bad situation and glanced at Emmett. _Don't make this any harder on her than it already is Edward. She needs you to listen to her. Really listen. You'll regret it if you don't talk this out. So please be reasonable. For Bella. _It was more of a warning than a request.

I held Emmett's gaze as they stepped up onto the porch. _I told her to trust that you will understand. But you need to listen to the deeper meaning behind her words. Don't let me down, Edward. _The forcefulness of that last thought had my attention. He continued his thought more gently this time. _Don't let Bella down._ I nodded to indicate I had heard him and I was willing to listen to what Bella had to say. He gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze before going inside.

She led me over to the swing where we sat silently for a while. I wasn't sure whether I should get the conversation started or wait for her to start. I decided to just wait for her. I felt confident she would tell me if I didn't push too hard.

She took a deep breath – working up her nerve, I suspected – before speaking. "It wasn't just the abuse that bothered me." That much I had already figured out. I tried to read her expression in order to figure out what she wasn't saying, but she kept her eyes focused on a small patch of dirt below the swing.

"That night after hearing the news and then talking to Charlie and you, I knew more details than I really wanted to know. I fell asleep thinking about it."

I remembered that night. Bella had cried herself to sleep. I had tried to comfort her, but I hadn't been completely successful. I was too angry at myself for upsetting Bella further by telling her what I had seen through Carlisle's memories.

"I also thought about others who would be the best parents imaginable, but for whatever reason they can't have children." Her voice grew softer taking on a note of sadness. "And I thought a lot about Esme."

_Esme?_ We all knew Esme's desire to be a mother, to have a child. My mind was racing, trying to put it all together, to figure out where she was going with this. She never said or did as I expected.

"I had expected to have nightmares that night." I knew she hadn't. She had startled awake once, but it wasn't the same as when she had nightmares. "I didn't have nightmares," she continued, "but I did have a dream that left me confused." Her voice trailed off with a slight tremor as she looked out toward the woods.

Bella's dreams were usually very telling, her subconscious trying to work something out. "What did you dream?" I asked, curious now, as she seemed to be getting to what had been bothering her.

She looked at me; the anxiety on her face and her increased heart rate had me worried. She looked back down at her twisting hands as her hurried words came out in a whisper. "I dreamed that we had a child, Edward."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. What was she saying? Did this dream mean she wanted to have a child one day? That was one of my reasons for wanting her to stay human. But I also knew that it wouldn't happen with me. Was she about to tell me she had changed her mind and wanted all the human experiences she would lose if she were changed? I could be happy about that. However, wanting a child meant something else entirely – someone else. Leaving Bella again after I had just gotten her back seemed impossible. But I would if she asked it of me. If that was what she truly wanted. Even as my panic began to rise I knew I would do it for her because I loved her more deeply than she could ever comprehend. I looked away trying to hide the pain I felt. I didn't want her to hold back what she had to say.

"Edward," she lovingly whispered my name. "I finally realized what the dream meant." I waited, unable to speak. There were too many thoughts and emotions swirling through my brain to form a coherent sentence at that moment.

Bella gently placed her hand to my cheek and I leaned into her touch. I savored the feel of her while wondering if this would be the last time I would get to indulge in this pleasure. "I truly love you Edward. So much that if you ever wanted a child, even though I know it's impossible, I would want that too, with my whole being."

My mind was in overdrive. She wants a baby! And I could never be the one to fulfill that desire. I looked at Bella. I could see she needed me to understand something, but I was having a hard time fighting back my panic. I finally found my voice, "Bella, if this is what you really want, then I can't take the possibility away from you. If you stay human you could..."

_EDWARD! Listen to her!_ Emmett's thoughts broke through my panic, loud and clear.

"No! You don't understand what I'm saying Edward," she yelled in frustration.

Calmness washed over me, relieving my anxiety. Emmett must have warned Jasper he might be needed. I knew they could hear us from anywhere in the house. As my panic waned I realized I would have to thank them rather than be angry at the intrusion.

I saw Bella relax and heard her heart rate slow as she continued. "I have always thought that I didn't want children. I grew up having to take care of my mother and was forced to be the parent. My mother wasn't ready for parenthood; she wasn't ready to take on the responsibility having a child requires. I've never even had the desire to have children because, honestly, I wanted to be free of that responsibility. But my love for you changed everything."

She paused, searching my face for some hint of understanding before continuing with renewed vigor. "My dream didn't have anything to do with a desire to have children. My mind chose the thing I didn't want in order to show me the depth of my love for you. Having children is not about receiving love, it's about giving love unconditionally – that's what the dream meant. Don't you see? Your wishes, dreams and desires have become my own. I love you that much."

She waited for me to say something. I was overjoyed with relief that this conversation turned out to be the opposite of what I had thought. She had only been trying to express the depth of her love for me. I smiled as I reveled in the miracle of her love even though she could never possibly come close to loving me as much as I loved her. "You love me so much that you want what I want?" I watched her closely. Did she really understand what she had just told me?

"Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling at my apparent understanding.

My smile grew; I had her. "So…does that mean you will marry me?"

Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "No," she stated with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"Then you wish to remain human?" I feigned innocence, already knowing the answer.

"Edward," there was a clear note of warning in her tone, "why can't you understand how I feel about you? I love you more than life itself."

I did not doubt her love for me even though I did not deserve it. I would enjoy the miracle of her love for as long as she would give it. "I know you love me as much as you are capable, but it still can never compare to my feelings for you." She sighed and shook her head. Deciding to drop our ongoing argument for now I pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her. The moment before our lips touched I whispered, "I love you too Bella. I will always love you. Truly and deeply. Forever."


End file.
